Kevin's Secret
by WhiteWolfWoman
Summary: Kevin reveals something that he has been hiding for a month... Crappy summary, I know. Read and Reveiw!


**Hey guys! WhiteWolfWoman here! Um... I really don't know what people will think of this... My head-world is a very, very strange place... All I can say, is DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**I do not own Ben 10. I am just playing with the characters. XD**

Kevin stood in the field with Ben and Gwen, his amalgam form hunched and dark against the bright grass.

Ben looked up at him.

"What did you want to show us, Kevin?"

Gazing up at the cobalt sky, his only answer was a wide grin. Then, suddenly, Kevin's Pyronite arm pointed to a spot just above them.

"Look! There she is!"

Both Ben and Gwen looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"Listen..."

And there came a wild, haunting, beautiful song, carried on the wind.

_Come..._

_Come gather..._

_Come dance..._

_Come dance in the sky with me!_

_The Sky-dance_

_The Pack-dance_

_Come dance _

_The Great Spiral_

_With me!_

Gwen placed a hand on her hulking boyfriend's side.

"Kevin... Who is she?"

He took his eyes from the form in the sky, and beamed at her.

"I'm not alone, Gwen! There are others like me! They call themselves the Pack. I've been with them for about a month now... I-I wanted to show you and Ben what I am... Who I am now. You guys reached out to me first... You were the ones that made me trust enough to answer the Call. And to go with The Seeker when she came for me... That's her, up there. Blade Dancer. She's calling the Pack to the Sky-dance."

His smile faded, and he gave them both a solemn look.

"Come with me, guys. Join the Sky-dance with me. You... You're my family too. I want the Pack to know you... To accept you. Like they accepted me. Please?

They stared at him in shock for a moment, then looked at each other.

Gwen spoke for both of them.

"Of course, Kevin."

She smiled, and reached up to touch his face.

"We trust you."

His answering grin seemed as bright as the sun.

With that, he grabbed them both with his tail, and placed them on his back.

Then, with a cry of, "Hold on!", he leaped into the air, shooting up towards the other amalgam.

When he was within speaking distance, he gave a call.

"Ho, sister!"

She whirled around, then grinned.

"Ho brother! Come to join the party?"

"Heck yeah! And look who I bought with me!"

He turned sideways, showing the Seeker the Tennysons on his back.

"Ah! So _these_ are the ones you've been yakking my ears off about! Welcome, little ones!"

Ben and Gwen gave her an answering smile and nod.

Suddenly, Blade Dancer shot forwards and over Kevin's head, smacking him with her tail.

"Can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

He flew after her, darting backwards and forwards, sometimes chaser, and sometimes chased. Soon, other Pack members began arriving, joining in the chase, calling out greetings and jokes, and playfully dive-bombing each other. Some carried younglings; some of which were released to practice flying, while the others were promptly engaged in an energetic game of Drop-and-Catch.

After a while, the entire Pack was milling about in the sky, and that was when the real Sky-dancing started.

Mixtures of groups and pairs started to form; locking claws and arms and spinning in dizzying circles, while a few younglings paired up at right angles and started boomeranging through the air (narrowly missing various adult heads!).

Then, the singing began. Wild, haunting, and joyful, the sound thrummed from every throat, and vibrated in two very dizzy human's chests. Slowly, the groups and pairs unravelled, linking up with each other to form a revolving circle; snagging younglings as they flew by.

When everyone was in the circle, there came a bright mind-burst, linking Ben and Gwen to the Pack-Mind.

Instantly, they were immersed in a powerful river of hope, joy, acceptance, and love. The Pack-Song ran like a bright ribbon through their hearts, making them one with the Pack.

Suddenly, one amalgam, The Eldest, detached himself to one of his neighbours, and started moving inwards, creating a spiral. When he reached the center, the singing rose to a crescendo, and, with a final joyous shout, the Spiral broke apart; every amalgam shooting off in a different direction.

Then, finally, everyone dove back to the ground, laughing.

When they had landed, Kevin carefully lifted Ben and Gwen off of his back, snickering at their stumbling attempts to walk in a straight line. He then drew them close, and started washing Gwen's head, purring.

His mind-touch made them both look up.

_This... This is the Pack. This is our family._

Their answer made his heart swell with happiness.

_Yes._


End file.
